You're Mine I'm Yours
by sheonlyreadsbooks
Summary: It's the day that's supposed to be Blaine and Kurt's anniversary and Blaine skipped school to stay home and sulk... Until he gets a surprise guest visitor.


Blaine was curled up in bed, completely relapsed back into the state that he was in when he and Kurt first broke up. There was no way he was going to school today. It was a Friday, so he would only be missing some quizzes and tests, he wouldn't have too much homework to make up. He lied and told his mom that he was sick. Although he wasn't physically ill, he didn't feel well enough to go to school. His stomach was upset and his eyes hurt from crying. Today was the day that he and Kurt _should _have been celebrating two, beautiful years of being together. But of course, they were not. That was all Blaine's fault.

About half way through the day, Sam texted him, asking where he was. Blaine wanted to lie to Sam, but he couldn't. He told him the truth. At which point, Sam basically told him to man up and come into school, that staying at home all day and night on a perfectly good Friday wouldn't help, but Blaine just put his phone under his pillow. He watched movie after movie that reminded him of Kurt, sobbing through each one as he clutched onto Margret Thatcher: The Dog, and sometimes turned in his bed just to look at the pictures of Kurt that he had next to his bed.

Blaine didn't even feel enough like a human to get himself anything to eat or drink. The only reason he got up was to brush his teeth, because he tended to be disgusted if he didn't do so as soon as he woke up, and to pee whenever needed. Otherwise, he was confined to his bed, door closed in case his mom come back home anytime soon. He really didn't want to be seen like this.

And the closed door explains why he didn't hear the almost frantic knocks at his front door. It wasn't until there was excessive honking coming from his driveway that he bothered to wipe the current tears from his face, pause his movie, and wander downstairs. He opened the door in an almost hazy state.

His hazy state was washed completely awake when he opened the door. His mouth opened slightly and his eyes got almost comically bigger. He couldn't believe the sight in front of him. He must have been dreaming. This couldn't be true… Kurt, yes, his Kurt, was standing at the car, a playful smile on his face and a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

Kurt started to walk towards Blaine, but Blaine was still in shock. He didn't say anything. He just shook his head over and over again, knowing this couldn't be real. Kurt would have backed down if he thought Blaine was really trying to tell him not to come in, but Kurt knew Blaine well enough to read that this was just shock. Kurt timidly held out the flowers and spoke in a melodic voice, "It's the 15th."

Blaine ran one hand through his messy, curly hair and nodded, not able to say anything, as he took the flowers with the other hand.

"That's our anniversary." Kurt said softly.

"I know," Blaine managed softly, looking down at the flowers. He hated the way he looked like now. He knew his eyes were puffy and bloodshot and that his hair was out of control and that his nose was a raw pink. He must have been hideous.

"I love you." Kurt said, barely above a whisper, after a few long moments of silence.

Blaine looked up from the flowers in shock. He shook his head again.

Kurt sighed and stepped closer to Blaine, still on his front step. "I do, Blaine," he insisted. "I love you so much."

"But… You told me… I thought…" Blaine huffed a little. Last time he and Kurt talked, although they both felt the connection, he was given the feeling that they were not getting back together anytime soon.

"I know. I told you that we weren't getting back together, but I can't stay away, Blaine. After the wedding… I love you so much. I never want to be away from you again." Kurt said sincerely.

"Really?" Blaine asked shyly.

"Really." Kurt confirmed.

And a small smile arrived onto Blaine's face as he wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's neck, almost pushing Kurt back with the force of the hug, but Kurt stayed standing and hugged back just as tightly. The two of them stood in the doorway, hugging tightly with teary eyes before Blaine pulled him into the house. He gave him a small, soft kiss.

"So we're…?" he asked Kurt.

And Kurt nodded, grinning. "We're together. We're boyfriends. You're mine. I'm yours."

Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt again. Blaine put the flowers in water and the two of them spent the majority of the day talking. They discussed trust and love and understanding and loneliness and all of the things that they would need to do to keep their relationship thriving. When all of the serious talk was done and quite a few tears were shed, they laid in bed together, watching the movies that Blaine already had lined up. They cuddled closely and instead of crying to the movies, Blaine couldn't keep himself from smiling in Kurt's hold.

_This _was how their anniversary was supposed to be spent.


End file.
